


Just a Doodle

by mikeyskies



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Crushes, Cute, First Kiss, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Middle School, did I mention cute gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyskies/pseuds/mikeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick always brings his sketchbook to study hall. It just so happens that he sits next to one of his best friends. It also just so happens that their best friends are made for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Doodle

**Author's Note:**

> So to be clear, p!atd is just the band everyone here likes. No characters.

"Pssst. Tyler."

"What, Patrick." Tyler harshly whispered. 

"Wanna draw some shit?" Patrick breathed back. Tyler responded by pulling out his pencil and grinning wildly. 

"Do I ever?!"

Patrick pulled out his large black sketch book. Taking out a pencil of his own, he drew a small face in a cute cartoon-y style. Tyler added on some odd, 60s style haircut. Patrick drew an arrow to the face, labeling it with _George Ryan Ross III_. Tyler snorted. Soon the page was filled with panic! references. Patrick drew a sun labeling it _Beebo is sunshine_ , earning him a laugh from Tyler. Tyler then drew another sun, labeling it _Pete_. The two looked at each other, grinning conspiratorially. Patrick off to the side drew a moon, labeling it _Mikey_. 

"Yes!" Tyler whispered excitedly. Patrick giggled as he added a star off to the side of the moon, an arrow indicating that it was _Ryan_. He burst out laughing. 

"Mister Joseph. Mister Stump. This is a _quiet_ study hall."

"Sorry Ms. Arin." The boys chorused sheepishly. They returned quieter to their notebook, continuing to draw pictures of their close friends (and favorite band). Soon the bell rang. 

"See ya later Tyler"

"Hey, we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Oh yeah, Pete's place. Maybe we should see if he's inviting his _boyfriend_." Patrick giggled.

Tyler grinned "later Stump,"

"Adios, Joseph."  
\-----------------------§-----------------------

"Heyyyyyyy Pete!" Mikey placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "What's up?"

"Holy shit mikes, you scared the fuck outta me." Pete turned back to see the younger boy smiling. "Oh my god. You're smiling. The worlds gonna end. The apocalypse has come. Mikey Way has smiled."

"Shut up, Pete." He said, laughing. The two walked into the school cafeteria. They sat down at a table, soon joined by Patrick.

"I'm gonna go get lunch," Patrick explained, leaving his sketchbook on the table, "feel free to doodle if you want." 

Pete looked over at Mikey as Patrick walked off. 

"Wanna snoop around in there."

"Fuck yeah."

They opened the large black sketchbook. 

"Oh wow they really like panic! don't they."

"Is that a drawing of my brother?"

"What the hell Patrick! He legit drew my dick."

"That is definitely my brother being abducted by aliens." 

"Wait…" Pete turned to the page they had been drawing on earlier. "Is that… us?" Mikey looked over at the drawing. 

"I think it is."

"Hey guys." Patrick joined them. "Oh shit, you weren't supposed to see that." He grabbed the book, closing it abruptly before the two could get a good look at the sketch. "We're still on for tonight, right Pete, right?"

"Yep. You're coming too, right Mikey?"

"Uhhh sure, if Gee can give me a ride."

"Cool." 

\-----------------------§-----------------------

Pete leaned into Mikey. It was 2:36 am. They had been watching Supernatural since 9. Tyler and Patrick dozed off shortly into the second episode. 

"We've been watching this for too long." Mikey sighed. 

"Agreed" said Pete, "I'm starting to see things." The boys laughed. 

"Pete."

"Yeah Mikes?"

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

"Yeah, I kissed Ashlee. Why?"

"No reason. I forgot about your girlfriend." Mikey said defeatedly. 

"My _ex_ -girlfriend."

"Huh?" Mikey tried to hide the hope in his voice. 

"We broke up. She said we weren't a good match." Pete explained.

"Sorry man, that sucks."

"Eh, it's okay. I like someone else now."

Mikey's heart sank.  
"Who?"

"Well, let's just say I'm talking to them right now." Pete grinned slyly. Mikey flushed scarlet. 

"Pete…" he was cut off by the older boy pulling him in for a kiss. "Woah."

"Was that your first?"

Mikey nodded. 

"Not bad," Pete remarked, "how bout a second?"

This time he was cut off. The two boys were so entranced by each other, they didn't hear the other boys on the floor giggling their asses off. 

"I told ya it would happen." Patrick whispered. 

"Josh owes me 10" Tyler hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> so my current gf did actually date someone named Ashley (we don't speak of her)


End file.
